Epilogue
by Decnelis
Summary: Epilogues are just endings either the same throughout. (Character Death, AU(ish), sorta an epilogue to The Battle of Yamazaki from Mitsuhide's story.)


It was all coming to an end.

Motochika's performance on the stage that was life were coming to a close, Mitsuhide's vision for the land, as this battle had. Any energy that hadn't been bleed from the bat would be just leave as his back pressed against a tree. Thought that they could walk to the camp to get healed up, but some things are worse than they seem, sure as hell one case nobody wished for the circumstances to be like. Death wouldn't take him quickly; like he wished. No, he had to suffer through something far worse.  
Goodbye.  
Mitsuhide was with him. At least those moments was at least with someone who he had pushed so far, and cared about deeply. Motochika knew as good as Mitsuhide that he was like an extra mental backbone after Mitsuhide's broke beyond recognition; there would be no way he would've been able to detach from Nobunaga, and traveled this far had it not been for Motochika.  
("Motochika I...")  
("Is there something you wish to say Mitsuhide?")  
Mitsuhide knew everyone dies at someone; people come and go. Friends exchanged for death as a goodbye was one nobody wished to experience. He remembered Ranmaru, someone Mitsuhide wished _so futilely _to love around the end of their training. Though he had gotten over them, and if you wanted to see it like so; replaced them with Motochika just...  
It wasn't a crush like Ranmaru was though; these feelings, this feeling of _love_, it wasn't something that would go away. It festered inside his heart. Though Mitsuhide told himself he'd tell Motochika once the ordeal of Japan was over. But... that would be if he wasn't dying as he was now.

("Motochika, I was going to tell you this if we got through this together but I guess it has to come out now. I... I love you...")

("...")

("I'm sorry, I know this is a bad time to say this, but I...")  
He wasn't sure how to react to Mitsuhide telling this to him now when he time by the second was slipping from him. Sure; Motochika had always seen that Mitsuhide thought of him other than a friend, but like that? but as the obvious, it wasn't the best time to say such a thing.  
("Mistuhide?")  
Looking Motochika dead in his eye, his choking back tears. He asked a simple yes; at this point he would be willing to do any command that his friend- no _his love_ would be asking of him to execute, or answer any question that he would ask. Or just talk to him. Anything was nice at this point to take his mind off the fact his frie- _love_ was dying.  
("I... I have felt this way about you as well...")  
Motochika felt an embrace around him. He could hear Mitsuhide releasing his sobs into his shoulder. He must've said something but didn't hear it between his sobs. That or his senses were dulling. Maybe both, yes, that seemed more likely.  
(_I'm sorry._)  
Mitsuhide tightened his bind around his _love_; it would only be minutes that would seep into seconds to be left. But they savored the time they had left with each other. He tried to hold back his tears; not wanting his love to remember him like this if there was an afterlife.  
Motochika was struggling to stay awake oh god just let him be with Mitsuhide for a little longer. Just a few moments longer than planned... yet it was getting to the point where mustering out a few words required more strength he couldn't muster mind pacing with thoughts of what could've been...  
("Mitsuhide... I'm sorry that-")

("Don't apologize. I'm the one apologize...")

It wouldn't be long. It couldn't. Mitsuhide had broken out of gooey self loathing state and had regained composure. Breaking the link between their arms, Mitsuhide smiled lightly at him. Light, to hide how pained he was inside; but it wouldn't have made a difference. Besides, all plays have their ends

Mitsuhide wanted to stay with Motochika even after the body had just turned into a statue he was looking at. What was he even there for? Motochika was dead; and a wise person would've just left. But Mitsuhide he couldn't leave after a blow to the heart like that.

Physically; nobody was there with Mitsuhide he was lonelier than the winter skies but he spoke like there was.  
"Thank you Motochika."


End file.
